


An Offer You Can't Refuse

by timeblitz



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Betrayal, Gen, Revenge, Sonic Forces, Time Travel, new timelines, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeblitz/pseuds/timeblitz
Summary: Since I already drew a picture for my first theory on why Shadow was teamed up with this new "Infinite" guy (If you wanna see, it's over here lol http://timeblitz.deviantart.com/art/Speedpaint-You-Will-Obey-686422489 ), I figured I might as well try to write up my second theory. So here it is. A short story on how Shadow came to join "Infinite". It's set during the events of Sonic Adventure 2.





	An Offer You Can't Refuse

Three hours until the Eclipse Cannon fired and destroyed the Earth. Shadow sat on the cool metal floor, tapping his fingers lightly. He had a bit of free time before he would be needed, and with nothing else to do he simply sat and thought. He was putting up with that insufferable Doctor Eggman for one reason and one reason only. That silly debt thing had no real sway on his decisions. Maria did. It was all for her. 

A bright flash to his right dragged him out of his thoughts. Jerking his head upwards, the first thing that caught Shadow’s eye was a small pink glowing speck. It surged in size, taking up more and more space. Shadow scrambled backwards, quickly getting to his feet and preparing himself for a fight. 

The light flashed even brighter then was suddenly gone, replaced with a single being. He wore a dark silver mask and white strands of fur (Or were they quills? Shadow couldn’t tell.) poked out from behind.”Who are you!?” Shadow barked out, chaos energy prickling at his fingertips. “How did you get on the ARK?” 

“Relax Shadow the Hedgehog.” His voice was smooth and self assured. “I come from the future with an offer for you.” He made no move forward, just a simple hand motion for peace. “You may call me… Infinite.” 

Shadow’s fingers twitched, but he lowered his arm. “Very well, Infinite.” Shadow had a feeling that this character would have already attacked if that was his intention. Why waste a perfectly good ambush? “Tell me. What is this ‘offer’ of yours?” 

“As I said, I am from the future. I know how this plays out.” Infinite turned and looked out the large glass window, observing the space outside. “Sonic wins. Maria goes without her revenge. You are rendered useless and can no longer avenge her.” 

Shadow stiffened slightly and tilted his head to the side. “I highly doubt that could happen. But let’s say if it did, what do you have to offer? And why would you want to help me?” 

Infinite gave a small nod of the head. “I can take you back with me. Back to the future. I’ve been trying to gather many powerful enemies of Sonic as I can. In the future, we will have the jump on him as well as allies. There’s no way we can lose then. You get your revenge, and I will be able to wipe that planet clean.” Infinite waved his hand towards Earth. “And start all over.” 

“...” Shadow looked out the window. Down there on Earth lived the very people who would kill an innocent little girl without a second thought. He could carry on with his plan and destroy them all, just like they did to Maria. But the fact that this mystery being was here planted the seed of doubt in his mind. If it fell through, all of this would be in vain. Perhaps he would stand a better chance with Infinite. Perhaps the world would be better off if it started anew. 

“Then I shall join you.” Shadow had made up his mind. This time things would be different. Let this world continue with their meaningless horrible lives. Eventually he would change that. Eventually, but not right now. 

“Excellent.” Another portal appeared behind them, similar to the first. “If you would,” Infinite gestured to the portal. “The future awaits.”


End file.
